


Filial

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Dark Leia Organa, F/M, Nonvember, mental disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Leia just wants to have another small child in her arms.





	Filial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Empty_Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Rainbow/gifts).



> Your stories were my inspiration.
> 
> This fanfic is not explicit but it deals about topics that are not to everyone's taste. If you do not like the topics of non-consensual sexual acts, please leave this fanfic. You have been warned, this will not be a fanfic with a happy ending.  
> .....without more to say, enjoy!

Rey frequently visited the house of Mr. and Mrs. Solo, They were an older couple who had not had children, "a pity," she thought, "They were really generous with everyone." The irony of fate for not having given them a child, seemed to her a ridiculous point.

She finished walking the sidewalk and turned for a look at herself through the glass of one of the cars parked on the street. She just wanted show a good impression, as much as an orphan girl who slept on a cot could show.

Rey was not exactly a child because she had turned 16 less than a week ago, but legally she was still a child to the eyes of the state and to the eyes of the Solo couple.

She had met them not long after Leia's brother died, that was more than 8 years ago, although Unkar Plutt had always forbidden her to go to the house of strangers, she always knew how to get away from him, there were too many children in the orphanage that nobody noticed her absence.

She hoped that with the passage of time, the hearts of the Solo would soften and adopt her. That had not happened yet, she sighed slowly as she continued walking towards their house. Although they had not managed to adopt her, she still enjoyed the food and the free entertainment of the house of the Solo that had always kept her close, even though she could not be with them the festivities of Christmas and New Year, they always kept a dish of food from dinner for her.

That made her feel better, made her feel loved and protected by someone in this world.

They could not adopt because of their advanced age, she was sad even though they promised her a plate of food and a bed when she needed it.

She never told Unkar Plutt who were her beneficiaries, for fear that he would take her away from them, as had happened with her friend Rose. Rey had heard the news that they would take her away from anyone who wanted to help her, just because he was a son of a bitch.

This had been a secret, that's why she always arrived through the back door of the Solos, they had been good people and all she wanted was not to be a burden to them or cause problems.

She touched the back door gently, Solos did not have many neighbors, most elderly just like them.

Leia opened the door with the same friendly smile as always, "Rey, what a pleasure." She said.

"Han, look, who's here?" She shouted after Rey entered the house.

Han wiped his hands full of oil, "Rey, it's a pleasure to see you" he approached to hug her and she noticed some scratch marks on his arms.

"Is it okay, Mr. Solo?" She asked, anguished. The house of the Solos was one of the last ones near the forest, she was afraid that someone unknown had gone into the house to try to steal their most valuable belongings.

"Yes, an animal attacked me."

* * *

Mrs. Solo's food was always delicious, she extended her hand to pour herself another little of the bowl in front of her. She brought a mouthful to her lips, there was something different in that dinner. "Where is Chewie?" She asked in an attempt to have a conversation with them.

"Did not I tell you, Rey? It was not able to escape. "

Rey felt the strange uneasiness in the environment grow. "Poor," she thought. That dog had been his only company for many years even before they met.

Han and Leia looked at each other in a strange way, not common to the other days. Rey thought it was due to they're recently lost. She chose to ignore them, probably the situation of the attack had put them on the defensive.

"Rey" Han began, rubbing his hands, "I was wondering if you could help us, Leia and me to do something later."

Rey looked at the window was beginning to get dark, she should probably leave before Unkar Plutt noticed that she was not in her resting place, but Rey considered the good deeds that he had done for her all these years. Probably the scolding would not be so hard.

"Sure, Mr. Solo."

* * *

After dinner, Leia told her that she needed her to take a bath, although she was surprised but did not say anything and did what she had been ordered to do. They told her that they had put her clothes to wash and that she should take one of the dresses that Leia used when she was young.

She could not help smiling when she saw the kind of dresses that were in the closet, full of laces, which was almost a perfect copy of the porcelain dolls that she loved so much when she was a child, Rey left the room smiling at seeing herself as a princess in one of those dresses.

Oh, dear, you look so cute," Leia said as she watched her go down the stairs. "It's a pity that I did not save the shoes to match the rest. Does not she look adorable, Han? "She asked with a smile.

He nodded and smiled too.

* * *

"Well.... what do you need me to do, Mrs. Solo?" Rey asked after a while, for a couple of seconds they had been walking further into the house. She never imagined that it was so big. Rey did not know that they had a basement until they started walking up to him. She was afraid that something bad might happen to her but it must be only her imagination told herself. Leia started talking maybe in an attempt to calm her down.

"You know, Rey," she said as she opened the basement door and started down the stairs. "When I was young, I always wanted to have many children, we were just my brother and me, so I always wanted to have a big family."

Rey was sad, she wishes things would have been different and she would have been her daughter. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Solo."

"You do not have to do it dear, be good and turn on the lights.” Rey did, it did not have good lighting but it was certainly better than being in the dark. The basement was almost empty with the exception of a few cardboard boxes placed at the back of the room.

Everything changed when little Ben came into our lives," she sighed. "I thought everything would finally get better." Rey was surprised, he did not know they had had a child.

"Ben?" She asked confused. Had she listened well and they had really had a child? She wondered as she approached the boxes to move them from the place.

"Yes, Rey, my dear son." She watched as Leia's face contracted in pain.

"I am very sorry for your loss, Mrs. Solo," Rey said nervously, not wishing to bother Leia with some inappropriate question about what had happened to her son.

"Oh, no, dear, he is not dead." She heard Han's voice on her back before everything went dark.

* * *

The first thought of Rey to open her eyes was total confusion, the room was very dark and could only hear murmurs. The first impulse she felt was to run, but she was tied to a cushioned surface. "What happened? Where I am? Someone, help me. "She shouted.

"Do not force your throat dear" Rey watched as Leia approached her, smiling as always. "I'm glad you're okay, for a moment I thought Han had hit you very hard, I told him to put sleeping pills in the food, but not ", Leia snorted "you know he's always been a very stubborn man".

"Leia, what's wrong? Why am I tied? "Rey asked in a panic, she did not understand why Leia was so calm.

"Do you want some tea?" She offered her the cup she was carrying. "I'm sure it would help you relax."

"Why do you have me tied up?" Are you that kind of sick looking to have fun with me in a depraved way? "She practically stated. Rey had been foolish for trusting a pair of crazy old people. Who knows what kind of horrible things they would do to her before ending her life.

Leia's face contracted. "No, no, dear. No way, Han has no intention of touching you or me either. “She drank some of the tea as if she were quietly waiting for something to happen.

"Then, free me, please, I will not tell anyone about this." She begged she would say almost anything to release her. "I'm sorry I was a nuisance all these years, I will not come anymore." Please, "she begged in a trembling voice, she was afraid.

"Annoyance? No, Rey, since Ben, my poor Ben, that terrible thing happened to him, you were the light of our eyes. "She returned to smile while the liquid in the cup ran out.

Rey had the intention to ask what had happened to him before Leia came back to speak.

"But it's time for him to mature, Rey, it's time for him to become a man and start a family." Her eyes contracted when she knew what those words were hiding.

"No!" She practically screamed as she moved to try to free herself from her bonds.

"Do not be afraid, Rey, he does not know about these things either." She stroked her cheek with the hope that it would calm her but her fear began to spread when she heard a door open. Rey screamed as soon as she saw Han walking down the stairs with someone else.

"I've wanted to introduce them for a long time." Her voice was happy. "Rey, he's my son, Ben."

"Ben, she's Rey, the girl we've talked to so much about." She watched as much as she could, maybe if he had been normal she could have considered him handsome, but this was not the case, the poor boy did not have the look fixed at any point, his hands trembled as they lay on his chest. Rey was almost sure that this boy, Ben, had some kind of problem.

She moved as much as the chains allowed, she screamed with the hope that someone could hear her. The noise she made began to affect him, he touched his ears with both hands, rocking from side to side.

"Sh, sh ... quiet." She hugged him while Han approached the mat. "Be quiet, Rey, you're scaring him." Han's voice was anguished. She could only feel the pain of a blow to her cheek. "Shut up" she heard Leia upset. Rey nodded, Unkar Plutt could be stern but he had never hit her.

"She's pretty, is not she? like the princesses you like to watch on television," Leia said smiling at her son.

"Yes, pre...pretty." He nodded as Rey watched as Leia managed to make him get closer to her.

"No, I do not want him to come near me," she begged

"Rey, he may seem crude, but he has never hurt us" Han's voice exclaimed. She looked at his arms. "That was an accident, I swear you, he will not hurt you"

Before she could realize, Han began to undress her by detaching her from the nice dress that had been given to her a few hours before. "No, no, I do not want to, please." Nobody paid any attention to her pleadings, Leia unleashed one of her hands, and held her Ben's trousers. He pulled away instinctively. "Quiet, quiet Ben, it's okay"

She watched Leia guide her hand to massage it until Ben's penis was hard. She continue to massage him despite Rey's protests.

"No, no, stop," she begged as Leia re-chained her hand and Han helped Ben to kneel in front of her.

"No, please, get him away from me." She began to fight the chains to get away from his body, Han began to put the erect member of Ben inside her, while Rey begging him to stop.

"Please, take it out" she cried when she felt him inside her completely.

"Sh ... dear to me also hurt the first time, you just relax" Leia put her lips on Rey's forehead while she could only feel pain. "Everything will be fine"

Han helped him when accidentally his dick got out of her, it did not take long before he growled and collapsed in her chest panting.

"You did very well, Ben.” Han's voice showed pride.

* * *

She did not know how much time had passed or when they had moved him away from her. Her muscles were numb, she could only feel a sticky sensation running down her thighs. She wanted to vomit, had been raped by a mentally disabled man and her parents had been accomplices. Rey could still see him out of the corner of her eye, he is looking anywhere, even with his pants down.

"You did very well, Ben, I'm proud of you" She heard her voice, as she watched Leia hug him like a small child, kissed his cheek.

"Again" Rey heard Ben's voice.

"No, no, no! Please. "Rey sobbed again, looking for Han's eyes, who were leaning against one of the corners. He seemed to ignore her and only nodded at his son's request.

"Of course, Ben, as many times as you want." She held out her hand so he could get up and guided him back to where Rey was still lying.


End file.
